ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Mayólica
in maiolica (terracotta invetriata) del secolo XV, conservato nell'Antiquarium di Milano. ]] Mayólica, o fayenza, es una técnica de decoración cerámica, donde se aplica un acabado vítreo, usada en arcillas de baja temperatura y colores naturales, a la que se le aplica un esmalte blanco, opacificado con estaño y posteriormente se decoran los motivos con óxidos sobre el esmalte de base. La pasta normalmente tiene un coeficiente de absorción elevado del 10-20 %. Historia white ware bowl (left) found in Iran, and Iraqi tin-glazed earthenware bowl (right) found in Iraq, both 9-10th century, an example of Chinese influences on Islamic pottery. British Museum.]] Sobre el origen y definición del término existe mucha controversia. Muchos de los nombres derivados de esta técnica solo implica un grado de refinamiento, o simplemente su lugar de fabricación. Sobre su origen existen varias teorías, se cree que la palabra mayólica deriva de Mallorca, la isla española situada en el Mediterráneo, que fue durante la Edad Media el centro de importación más importante de este tipo de cerámica hispano-morisca Drury C. E. Fortnum (1892) Maiolica, Chapman & Hall, London, quoted in E.A. Barber, (1915), Hispano Moresque Pottery, The Hispanic Society of America, New York, pp.25-.26. Otra corriente puede ser que derive del término "Malica", antiguo nombre de Málaga (maliqua, malega, maleca otras variaciones), La historia de la mayólica española y mexicana. Museo de Arte Popular Internacional. Sweetman, John (1987), The oriental obsession: Islamic inspiration in British and American art and architecture 1500-1920, Cambridge University Press, Cambridge. Sweetman, John (1987), The oriental obsession: Islamic inspiration in British and American art and architecture 1500-1920, Cambridge University Press, Cambridge. siendo los principales desarrolladores de dicha técnica. thumb|Persa, seconda metà XII-seconda metà XIII secolo. En Egipto y Siria se conocía los inicios de esta técnica desde muy antiguo. Posteriormente los alfareros la reinventaron para imitar las porcelanas chinas, tan apreciadas. Los árabes aprendieron a su vez de estas civilizaciones en el siglo X, y en el XIII ya la habían difundido por la Península Ibérica y Sicilia, de donde pasó a Italia. La cerámica mayólica en España fue un hallazgo casual al intentar crear una porcelana similar a la elaborada en china con caolín, la innovación de los ceramistas andalusies es la de añadir el estaño para opacificar, durante el S IX. En la ciudad italiana de Faenza, cerca de Rávena, evolucionó de manera especial obteniendo cerámica mayólica de gran perfección, hasta el punto que la palabra "fayenza" se convirtió en sinónimo de calidad superior. La principal innovación que aportan estos talleres, es la policromía en los esmaltes, implicando en su elaboración el nuevo concepto de arte del renacimiento. Esta ciudad tiene un museo internacional de cerámica. Otros centros productores de Italia son Deruta, Castel Durante y Urbino. Las primeras mayólicas se hicieron con una terracota amarillenta, cubierta de esmalte compuesto por una capa de vidriado plúmbico opacificado con estaño, mezclada con polvo de cuarzo y la potasa proveniente de cenizas, algunos autores indican que es de la plantas Salsola kali o bien de quemar los pozos de las barricas Cerámica: Sus técnicas tradicionales en todo el mundo. Escrito por Bryan Sentance, p. 117. . Después de la conquista de México, en 1540, se desarrolla en Talavera la producción como imitación de la importada desde España.Florence C. Lister and Robert H. Lister, Sixteenth Century Maiolica Pottery in the Valley of Mexico (Tucson: Anthrological Papers of the University of Arizona) 1982. Las cerámicas mayólicas producidas por los pueblos islámicos se decoraban con pigmentos compuestos de cobre, cobalto ,manganeso, según se quisiera dar un color verde o marrón. Actualidad En la actualidad, la técnica se desarrolla debido al elevado precio del estaño con otros opacificantes, como puede ser el óxido de circonio. Una aproximación contemporánea a la receta por Alan Caiger-Smith: Caiger-Smith, 1973, p224 thumb|250px|Plato con decoración zoomorfa. Mayólica arcaica del siglo XIV, [[Umbría (Italia) (?). Museo de Santa María della Scala, Siena, Italia.]] *Bisilicato de plomo frita: 74% *China clay: 10% *Carbonato cálcico: 2% *Sílice: 4% *óxido de estaño: 10% Sinónimos maiolica, majolica, faience, delftware, talavera, pisa Avances en Arqueometría 2005.Página 97. o loza. A la cerámica vidriada egipcia, se le denomina también de la misma forma, aun que puede ser un error, ya que no tiene similitud, Véase pasta egipcia. Véase * *Tin-glazing *Tin-glazed pottery *Hispano-Moresque ware Enlaces externos *Mayólica española. Hilo del foro de cerámica. *British Museum The maiolica collection includes Italian Renaissance and Moorish pieces *Italian maiolica *Metropolitan Museum of Art bg:Майолика cs:Majolika de:Majolika en:Maiolica it:Maiolica nl:Majolica pl:Majolika ru:Майолика Categoría:Pasta cerámica Categoría:Mayólica Categoría:Cerámica de Al-Andalus